In Spite of It
by Gunpowder Cookies
Summary: You don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them in spite of the fact that they're not.


**AN: Yaaaay oneshots! This was inspired by a quote from "My Sister's Keeper" by Jodie Picoult (good book, but quite mature. Stunning characters though), said by Julia to Campbell. Moving on, I think the quote applies pretty much to love in general. This was originally meant to be Soul x Maka, but I write about those two waaaay to much. It does work with Stein x Marie, but… I felt like writing Tsubaki x Black Star, m'kay?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, why would I be writing fanfiction about it?**

* * *

><p>They were sitting on the sidelines whilst the others played basketball, Maka reading a book and Tsubaki clapping earnestly as she took a break from the game.<p>

Black Star swivelled round and gave her a thumbs up. "I'm gonna win, Tsu-"

He was cut off as the ball smashed into his face. "HEY!" the ninja boy yelled at his best friend.

"Don't snap out, dumbass!" Soul retorted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMBASS, ALICE BAND!"

"BLUEBERRY HEAD!"

And thus began one of the most dangerous basketball games to take place on that court.

"Black Star! Don't…" Tsubaki trailed off, giving up on stopping the two.

The girl didn't notice that Maka had stopped reading and was studying her carefully until she turned to face her.

"…Maka-chan? What is it?"

Maka's green eyes were staring intently. A few seconds passed before she finally spoke up. "Tsubaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Black Star?"

Tsubaki became cherry red. "Well… umm… I don't not… uhh… what kind of li-"

Maka cut her off with a groan. "Seriously, it's so obvious!"

"Is it really?" Tsubaki inquired, frowning slightly.

"Yeah. It's obvious to everyone but you two! Even _Soul _can see it, and he's… well, he's Soul!"

The black haired girl sighed, wringing her hands as she looked down. "…Okay. I guess I-"

Maka flung down her book and moaned in pain. Tsubaki started.

"Maka-chan! Are you o-"

"It doesn't make sense! "You're pretty, you're smart and you're kind, yet you choose him? Black Star, world's most perverted, dumb, reckless and conceited… thing?" The genius was infuriated by her inability to come to any logical calculation about it.

Tsubaki frowned at Maka's comment.

He was a slight pervert. Tsubaki had always been attractive to the opposite gender due to her feminine figure, but Black Star was shameless about it. It took several well aimed shurikens for him to learn that peeking on girls in the bath then shouting about it was not appreciated. And that time he'd pulled her skirt up in front of Sid… Tsubaki hadn't been able to look the zombie in the eye for weeks.

But he always knew how to make her laugh.

He could be a dumbass. His attempting to cheat on the test had made her fret. Fret so much she couldn't concentrate. Okay, so she was never going to be on the same intellectual level as Maka and Ox, but she was fairly smart. It was just _him_, the fact he refused to learn. And he saw 'laws of the assassin' as 'laws to be completely ignored'.

But he was always optimistic.

He was reckless. The amount of situations he blindly charged into, the amount of opponents he wouldn't be able to beat… it made her want to scream sometimes, to grab him by the shoulders and yell in his face to think about his own safety. Until he mastered the Enchanted Sword, she'd not been able to sleep at night for fear her new power may have been the end of him. When the Kishin flew away into the distance, she couldn't have cared less. But worrying about Black Star had caused her stomach to twist itself into ugly knots.

But he never gave up.

He was conceited. Tsubaki had the patience of a saint, but even she had to admit he got on her nerves sometimes. Almost all of the sticky situations the pair got into could be directly traced back to Black Star's ego. And it sometimes gave people the wrong idea about him.

But he didn't care what they thought.

She worried too much. Tsubaki had a tendency to nag. She could be a neat freak, and sometimes she was just too amicable for her own good. But she was pretty, smart and kind.

But he was her greatest strength.

He wasn't perfect. Neither was she.

But you don't love someone because they're perfect. You love them in spite of the fact that they're not.

Tsubaki turned to Maka, a genuine smile on her face.

"Yes. I choose Black Star."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **As always, thank you to my Beta Reader, LittleMissSophie. Now, excuse me for a second.**

***coughs out fluff and bad writing***

**That aside, thank you all for reading this, I really appreciate it.**

**Au revoir!**


End file.
